When a microphone is used to record a performance in a space that has not been treated for sound recording, sound that is unrelated to the performance may be picked up by the microphone. Ambient noise or “room tone” can include noise originating within the space, such as the sound of an air conditioner or computer fan in the room. Noise entering the space from the exterior, such as traffic noise may also contribute to ambient noise levels. Ambient noise that is picked up by a microphone during the recording of a performance can detract from the quality of the recording.
Additionally, performance sound can be reflected from interior surfaces of the space, such as walls, ceiling, floor, furniture, etc. When the reflected sound waves arrive at the microphone, the reflected sound waves may be out of phase with the sound waves traveling directly from the performer to the microphone. These reflected sound waves may be picked up by the microphone as a muddled version or echo of the performance.
Because of these issues, performances are often recorded in a room that is specially treated for sound recording. For example, the interior surfaces of the room may be treated with sound absorbing materials to reduce reflections of performance sound within the room. The windows and doors of the room may be reinforced or constructed from materials designed to reduce the intrusion of exterior noise into the space. Additional measures may be taken to reduce machine noise in the room. Such measures can make treating a room for sound recording a costly and complicated endeavor. Moreover, when sound recording occurs within a home, it may be undesirable to alter the appearance of the room as needed to accommodate sound recording.
Portable sound recording booths may be set up within a room that is not treated for sound recording. The portable sound recording booth may have walls and a ceiling treated with sound absorbing material to reduce the amount of reflected sound picked up by a microphone. The booth may be costly, require a complicated assembly process and, when assembled, can occupy a substantial amount of space within a room.
Embodiments of the invention solve these and other problems.